1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill having a shank and a cutter member which are formed separately from each other and are fixed to each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are two types of drills. In the first type, a cutting portion having cutting edges is formed integrally with a shank portion. In the second type, a cutter member and a shank member which are formed separately from each other are fixed to each other.